


【苏中】关于上合的诞生

by SovietBall



Series: 上合の故事 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, 性转, 生子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 1989年5月的那个夏天，伊利亚打开房门时，他绝不会猜到之后发生的一切。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), China/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), Female China/Russia (Hetalia), 苏中 - Relationship
Series: 上合の故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772053
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：人造雷；魔幻性转；异体；国设。

“咚、咚、咚。”  
伊利亚有些不耐烦地翻身坐起，望向了墙上的挂钟：凌晨一点——这个点儿的北京，除了某个些个没倒过时差的苏联人，大概没有哪个醒着的人会来敲自己的门，尤其是这里还是钓鱼台国宾馆。  
既然大概率是自己人，伊利亚也就懒得整理仪容了，他揉着头发下了床，趿拉着拖鞋朝边门走去，心中琢磨着：“难道莫斯科出事了？”  
“呃……抱歉，您是？”  
门外是个鬓发散乱、衣着不整的中国姑娘——伊利亚觉得她似乎有点儿眼熟。她毫不见外地、甚至可以说粗鲁地推开门，直接走了进来，然后转身锁住门，背对着他用俄语道：“我是王耀。”  
她的身体和声音都发着颤。  
伊利亚的第一反应是这大约是谁的恶作剧：“抱歉，这位女士，我……”  
她猛地提高了声调：“伊利亚•伊里奇•布拉金斯基，你第一次见我的时候，分了我一半围巾。”  
“……”  
中国姑娘转过了身。伊利亚盯着她的脸，想找出这是一场恶作剧的证据。但她再次开口说出“我们第二次见面是在上海”后，苏联人终于不得不接受了这个有些荒诞的现实。

伊利亚请王耀坐下，拿了件自己的外套地给她，然后开始泡茶：“需要去洗把脸吗？”  
王耀尽管心烦意乱，但闻言依然条件反射性地反驳道：“你自己也算不上仪容整齐。”  
“……好的。抱歉，是我冒犯了。”伊利亚有些无措，伸出手又缩了回去，生硬地端起了茶杯。  
“……”  
“需要我做什么吗？”  
“……抱歉。”王耀低下头，微微发着颤道，“我说话有点冲。我刚刚……我是说，大概一个钟头前，我发现自己，”她指了指自己的脸，“变成了个女性。你遇到过这种事儿吗？”  
“没有。也没有听说过。”  
王耀松了口气：“总之，你没出什么事儿？”  
“没有。”  
“那就好……我刚才简直害怕极了。”王耀仰头望向伊利亚，她的眼眶泛着奇异的红，“事出反常必有妖，我担心……”  
伊利亚沉默了。他领悟到王耀在害怕什么了。

虽然用了好几分钟，但王耀终于平静了些，她将显然有些太大的外套裹得更紧了些，缓缓道：“我……深夜打扰，十分冒昧……”  
“谢谢。”伊利亚打断了王耀，“请告诉我，我能做些什么？”  
“……我也不知道。”王耀抿紧了嘴唇，“只是……我必须来看看你。”  
伊利亚重复道：“谢谢。”  
“我想不出为什么，一开始我担心是……”王耀说不下去了，她再次抖了起来。  
伊利亚平静地道：“危机的前兆。但我猜并不是，不然我也该这样的。”  
王耀神情尴尬：“十分抱歉……”  
“耀。”伊利亚叹息着道，“我们不应该把时间浪费在客套话上。你昨天都做了些什么？”

两人开始一项一项地核对王耀昨天的行程，这个过程耗费了两个钟头，伊利亚泡的茶都凉了——谁也没心情喝它。在不得不承认继续下去也是白费功夫后，伊利亚建议道：“或者你先睡会？”  
王耀闷声道：“我睡不着。”  
“还是睡会吧，哪怕只是闭着眼睛休息。”伊利亚用上了坚决的语气。  
“……”  
王耀无声地盯着伊利亚，后者在十秒钟后反应了过来：“呃，抱歉，如果你不想……”  
“谢谢关心。”王耀扭过了头，“可事实上，我就是在家……睡不着，才来找你的。”  
“……”  
“深夜叨扰，十分抱歉，我……”  
伊利亚开口道：“或者你在这儿睡？”  
“……”  
“呃，我是说……”  
王耀咬着唇道：“能麻烦你让前台再送套洗漱用品来吗？”  
“……好的。”

王耀没有带睡衣，不过她显然不觉得这是什么大问题，直接提出借用伊利亚的，而直到套上睡衣后，她才察觉到这不算什么好主意——苏联人的睡衣在她身上穿出了睡裙的效果。  
伊利亚尴尬地移开了眼神：“……我让服务员出门买一套？”  
“算了吧，这都几点了。”  
“……”  
王耀叹了口气：“布拉金斯基同志，您能别装纯情了么——我觉得明天怎么出门才是主要问题吧。”  
“……我去通知外交部，你明天可以不出门。”  
“我不能永远不出门。”  
伊利亚显然也拿不出什么好办法了，他勉强露出了一个笑容，用尽量乐观的语气说：“可能明天就变回去了呢？”  
“……借你吉言。”

伊利亚从衣柜里翻出了备用被子，准备在沙发上将就一晚上——他似乎打定主意将“彬彬有礼”这个设定贯彻到底。  
王耀把自己裹进了被窝里， 闭上眼睛，尽力忽略着伊利亚的呼吸声，催促自己赶紧睡着，然而她很快发现，睡伊利亚的床真不是个好主意，她甚至开始根据那些残留的气味推测苏联人今晚喝了多少酒了。  
半个小时后，王耀主动出了声：“别装了，我知道你也没睡着。”  
“……抱歉。”  
“……这个就不用抱歉了。”  
“……”  
王耀翻了个身，正对着伊利亚的方向——尽管她什么也看不见：“是不是后悔让我留下来了？”  
这次伊利亚反应极快：“没有！”  
“……”王耀压抑住自己心底那些快要满溢出来的感情，用冷漠的语气道，“你再不睡觉，就该在北京看日出了。”  
伊利亚居然笑了出来：“听上去还不错。”  
“……”  
伊利亚安慰道：“我是时差问题——你先睡吧。”  
王耀心道我他妈难道不知道你的时差和作息时间吗，但她终究没有揭穿这个显而易见的谎言。

王耀在天亮前终于迷迷糊糊地睡着了，她醒来已经是正午时分，伊利亚也不知昨晚睡没睡，现在正坐在沙发上看报纸——但王耀的直觉告诉她，苏联人极有可能什么都没看进去。  
“中午好。”伊利亚对她打了个招呼，“我让他们把午饭送来？”  
王耀的目光扫过干干净净的桌面：“你没吃？”一开口她自己都愣了愣，显然还没习惯这清脆的女音。  
“担心吵到你。”伊利亚皱着眉头，看上去很是忧虑，“没有变回去。”  
王耀咬了咬唇，按捺住自己内心的复杂情绪，安慰起了伊利亚：“其实仔细想想，这也不是什么大不了的事儿。”  
“……”  
王耀佯作不在意地耸耸肩，仿佛昨天的慌张和恐惧都是装出来的：“就是衣服都得重买了。说起来，当年阮氏玲喊我‘老大姐’，倒是被她说中了。”话出口后，她才惊觉，这个笑话极其不合适。  
伊利亚怔了怔，闭上了眼睛：“越南……”  
“我是说，”王耀打断了他，“先喊午餐，然后想办法去买衣服吧。”

伊利亚主动揽下了买衣服的重任，在王耀提醒“北京最近可乱得很”时甚至还说笑道：“我猜对苏联有想法的人今天都去堵苏联总统了。”但他的购物经历显然不算很太平——太阳快下山的时候，伊利亚才提着一大堆袋子回来了。  
“你是把全北京的百货商场逛遍了吗？”  
伊利亚摊手以示说来话长，随后放下了所有袋子：“我先出去？”他的表情很有些奇妙。  
王耀挑眉道“不用”，随后低头翻找了起来。不一会儿，她觉得自己破案了，伊利亚居然买了三大袋胸罩。  
“你到底去干嘛了？”  
伊利亚无辜地表示自己真的不知道该买什么尺码，只能把所有型号都拿了一个：“我又不会中文。”  
“你可以问我啊。”  
“……你知道？”  
王耀一时语塞，只能低头打量着自己，“你就不能目测一下？”  
“……”  
“……算了，谢谢。其他衣服你也是那么买的么？”  
“……我按身高买的。”  
王耀双手合十：“谢天谢地。”

王耀换好衣服从卫生间出来的时候，伊利亚正把她昨天穿来的衣服都叠好、装进纸袋。听见开门声，他回头道：“我没犯什么错吧？”  
“没有。”  
伊利亚松了口气，而王耀笑问：“我倒不知道，你很有逛街买女装的经验吗？”  
“……没有。当年倒是和柯伦泰（布尔什维克早期女性党员）一起订做过制服，但也不需要我掌握什么技能。”  
伊利亚答得一本正经，王耀却又开始难过了——这个情绪在伊利亚把五六个纸袋递给她，说“今天风挺大，早点回去吧”时已经浓郁到难以掩盖。  
“谢谢。”王耀垂下脑袋，“我……打扰了你一整天。”  
伊利亚道：“没关系的，本来这次来……”他顿了顿，似乎临时换了个描述，“行程上也没有我什么事儿。”  
王耀抿紧了唇，而伊利亚适时地道：“要不我们给外交部打个电话……”  
“我说，”王耀莽撞地开口了，“你刚刚心里，在想什么？”  
“……”  
王耀勇敢地抬起眼睛直视着伊利亚，后者没有闪躲，只是扶了扶眼镜，平和地道：“想起查理（指法共）和我说过，如果我是女孩子就好了，他喜欢苏联姑娘。”  
“……你怎么回答的？”  
“我让他滚。”  
“……”

王耀直觉伊利亚说的不是真话，她质疑道：“真的？”  
“……”  
王耀重复道：“是真的吗？”  
“……不是，”伊利亚决定坦白，“不过，真话我并没有资格说。”  
王耀的心抽疼了一下，她低声问道：“是什么？”  
伊利亚摇了摇头：“我没有权利，耀。”他的语气依然平和，但王耀却听得愈发难过。  
“我能给你这个‘权利’吗？”  
“能，但你很快会后悔的。我来这里的第一天，奥列古什卡（指奥列格•特罗扬诺夫斯基，时任驻华大使）就叮嘱我说，中国人会在报纸上批评我们的‘新思维’，让我保持克制，以免……”伊利亚及时住了口，但两人都明白，最后两个词毫无疑问是“引发论战”。  
王耀无声地盯着伊利亚，而苏联人叹了口气，缓缓道：“大使同志告诉我，众所周知，东方的事情是需要细心琢磨的。他再三建议，让我们不要把这事放在心上。”  
“你来之前，他特地和外交部去谈过话，说……”王耀深吸了口气，“他担心这种批评会发展成新一轮互相责难，但是谁被贴上‘修正主义’、‘教条主义’或者其他不光彩的标签。他说，如果两国关系上再出问题，我们和他们都会变成全世界取笑的对象。”  
伊利亚摇摇头道：“不会的，耀。”他想尽量把这话说得温柔些，甚至配合着露出了些笑容，但效果并不好，王耀只用一眼就可以肯定，他的表情全然是装出来的——她可太熟悉这个了。

沉默片刻后，伊利亚看向了窗外：“总之，我承诺不会把这些事儿说出去，希望你能……”  
“伊利亚！”  
“嗯？”  
“转过来！”  
“……”  
伊利亚依言转过身，而王耀上前两步，盯着他的眼睛，咬牙切齿地道：“这是你刚刚编出来的。”  
“……耀。”伊利亚依然维持着平和而疏离的表情，“你该理解，我们需要一些礼节性的虚构。”  
“……”  
伊利亚拍了拍她的肩膀——这可以说是昨晚以来，他第一次主动和王耀进行肢体接触：“我全心希望你早日恢复。”他俯下身，把散落在地上的几个纸袋也捡起来，然后递了过去。

王耀没有接过纸袋，她低声问道：“那你想听听我的想法吗？”  
伊利亚道：“如果你觉得合适的话，当然。”  
“我对你的思维进行了一些猜测。”  
“我们总在那么做的。”  
王耀假意道：“我猜你在心里嘲笑我。”这是假话，她从未如此认为过。  
“耀。”伊利亚微微摇了摇头，“你在说你自己都不信的话。”  
“……”  
“如果你想问的话，我觉得没有差别，都一样。”伊利亚勾了勾唇角，但眼睛里并没有笑意，“不过下午我在买衣服的时候，忽然有个想法。”  
“什么？”  
“以前我们只能把五角星挂在胸前，现在你可以试试把它佩在脑袋上了。”  
“……噗。”

屋内的气氛轻松了些，伊利亚觉得对话该结束了，而且这个结尾似并不算很坏：“总之，不要太在意。”  
王耀却不打算如他所愿：“我猜，你在遗憾，是吗？”  
“……”  
王耀抬起眼睛，缓缓道：“如你所料，我对你遗憾的内容进行了推测。”  
“……”  
“我猜你在想，如果我早点变成这样，说不定你就能做一些——”她拉长了音调，“你现在不方便做的事。”  
伊利亚闭上了眼睛：“我得承认你是对的。抱歉。”  
“你以前不会这样的。”  
“如果你说的‘以前’是我还方便做那些事的时候，那我很遗憾，耀。”  
“……我讨厌你现在的样子。”  
伊利亚居然笑了笑：“我记得你曾经说过，你讨厌我所有的样子。”  
“……”

王耀咬紧了唇：“我想你还有最后一次机会。”  
伊利亚笑道：“不，耀，我们都知道这是假话——机会这种东西，要么是无穷，要么是零。”  
“……”  
“耀，”伊利亚语重心长地道，“不要这样，你明天就会后悔的。”  
“……”  
太阳正在落下，伊利亚望着夕阳道：“你动作得快些，不然就会冻着了。”  
王耀伸出手，强行把伊利亚的脑袋转了回来：“你不敢看我。”  
伊利亚垂下眼睛，饱含深意地道：“我记得很多年前我就告诉过你，我不是什么好人。”  
王耀毫不给面子地噗的笑了出来，然而下一秒，她又感觉眼睛开始发涩。她回答道：“如果我坚持呢？”  
“确定？”  
“对。”  
伊利亚叹息道：“如果你想听实话的话，那么昨天你进门的时候，我就在想了。”  
“想什么？”  
“如果是四十年前，我就可以对你说……”伊利亚顿住了，他神情有些迟疑。  
王耀低声道：“说吧。”  
“……我会说，‘耀，别管那么多了，我们不该先试试吗？’”  
“……”  
王耀神情复杂，而伊利亚叹了口气，故作轻松地道：“你看，这确实没有什么意义。”  
“……你应该是勇敢的。”王耀的声音更低了，“在我的……印象里。”  
伊利亚没有回答，他轻声笑了起来，仿佛在提示王耀：你的印象应该更新了。

屋内安静了足足有五分钟，伊利亚终于开口道：“耀，我得提醒你，再不走就太晚了。”  
王耀道：“我以为什么时候都不算‘太晚’。”  
“在我后悔之前。”  
“后悔什么？”  
伊利亚笑了笑：“后悔没有做让自己第二天后悔的事。”  
“……”  
王耀不接话了，而伊利亚决定结束这些无聊的试探：“我觉得，你可以给外交部打个电话，让他们……”  
伊利亚说不下去了——王耀直接握住了他的手，然后放到了自己胸上。  
“……”  
“你应该记住这个，”王耀的语气居然还挺正经，“下次可别浪费钱了。”  
伊利亚的目光从自己的手逐渐上移，最后落在中国人深棕色的眼睛里：“是我理解的那个意思？”  
他的语气就和王耀的一样正经。  
王耀略有些不满：“你再等五分钟，就不是了。”  
“真的？”  
“……好吧，假的。”王耀动手解开了两颗扣子，握着伊利亚的手塞了进去，然后因为新奇的触感笑了出来——这可是他这几天最真诚的笑容了，“你说得对，别管那么多了，我们不该先试试吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

伊利亚依然没有动作——王耀甚至能感觉到，他的指尖都是僵硬的。屋内一片安静，只有墙上的挂钟带着一种奇异的愉悦感有节奏地响着。  
在王耀因为冷而开始颤抖的时候，伊利亚终于开口了：“我想起……”  
“什么？”  
伊利亚轻声道：“以前你做这种事儿之前，都会特别小心地问，窗帘拉好了没。”  
王耀猛地转头看向了窗户，然后她听见伊利亚发出了笑声，又主动走过去拉上了窗帘：“耀刚才的表情……”  
“什么？”  
“特别可爱。”伊利亚的神情很是怀念，“像叶尼塞河畔那些受了惊的鹿，让我想起……”他猛地顿住了，没有说下去。  
王耀走过去，望着伊利亚的眼睛，低声问道：“想起什么？”  
“古老的壁炉，温暖的火焰，没完全成熟的苹果，”伊利亚俯下身，温柔地把自己的脸颊贴上了王耀的，“庄园里刚刚翻新的泥土，悠扬的口琴声，还有伊里奇讲给我的那些故事。”他的声音带着奇怪的悲伤，就像一首歌或者一篇诗。  
“……这些有什么联系吗？”  
“我爱它们。”   
“……”  
王耀咬紧下唇，压制住自己出言安慰他的冲动——“不，他不配被我安慰，我也不配安慰他。”——伸手拍了拍伊利亚奶金色的脑袋：“听起来……还不错。”  
伊利亚微微笑了起来：“谢谢。”他侧过头，咬住了王耀的耳垂，“现在，耀，我们该去找点儿润滑剂了，是吗？”

王耀把自己的胸部从衣服里释放出来的时候，伊利亚空着手回来了：“卫生间也没有。”  
“中国毕竟保守。”王耀对此毫不意外。  
伊利亚扬起眉毛：“保守？”他用露骨的眼神上下打量着王耀，从蜷曲的脚趾到精巧的锁骨，直到后者开口辩解道：“我说的是大部分人。”  
“我知道肯定不包括你。”  
王耀感觉自己的脸大概开始烧了，而这时伊利亚走近，揉起了她的乳房：“好软。”  
王耀低头看着伊利亚的动作——老实说，她自己都还没仔细看过它呢：“感觉怎么样？”  
“这话不该我问你？”  
王耀伸手戳了戳自己的右乳：“没什么特别的，除了有点不习惯。说真的，我并不完全理解这个器官的魅力——你喜欢它？”  
“它代表母亲。”伊利亚拨弄着王耀的乳尖，他的手指很凉，王耀忍不住抖了抖，“如果耀真的有孩子了，这里就会涨大，甚至流出乳汁。真是奇妙，不是吗？”他低下头吻着它们，在上面留下了一串红痕。  
“……是的，很奇妙。”  
“怀了孕的话，”伊利亚捏了捏王耀的乳尖，满意地听见王耀发出了悠长的颤音，“它会挺得发硬，乳晕也会更大。”  
“……你听上去很期待的样子。”  
伊利亚的笑容有些凝固：“别在意，胡思乱想罢了。”  
王耀摇了摇头，这个动作让她的头发更乱了：“不，我是说——”她深吸了口气，貌似泰然自若地道，“如果你想看这个，不得努力些吗？”  
伊利亚似乎没想好怎么接这句话，王耀又用充满暗示的语气道：“它只有怀孕的时候会变化吗？”  
“……当然不，耀。”伊利亚用力掐弄了几下，在王耀忍不住开始呻吟后，握着她的手按上了她自己的乳尖，“你看，它很容易变硬。”  
“对，就和你的阴茎一样。”  
“……”  
王耀像是赢了一局似的笑了起来，而伊利亚决定直接付诸行动——他在王耀左乳上狠狠咬了一口，不出意外地听见中国人的笑声变了调。

伊利亚在分开王耀的腿时恍惚了一下，几秒种后才开始拨弄她的阴唇：“我倒觉得自己比你更不习惯。”  
“嗯……为什么？”  
“刚刚有那么一秒，我甚至在怀疑，自己是不是在和谁乱搞。”  
王耀噗的笑了出来，这时伊利亚把自己的手指戳了进去，边搅动边道：“不过也有个好消息——我们其实根本不用润滑剂。”他拔出手指，展示着上面的水渍，“已经很湿了，耀。你什么时候开始的流水的？”  
“……”王耀低喘了几口，“你说我们该试试的时候。”  
“……”  
“或者更早些，从我昨晚进门的时候开始。”  
“耀……”  
“我确实，”王耀喘息着试图咬重音，“很喜欢你的建议，伊利……伊廖沙。”  
伊利亚眼睛暗了暗，然后似乎重新燃起了火焰——像极了王耀一直放在心底的那个模样。

这次的润滑确实比过去简单多了，尽管伊利亚的手指过于冰凉，但王耀体内的热度迅速弥补了这一缺憾，两人都可以肯定，她体内从没发出过那么粘稠而清晰的水声。  
伴随着潮湿黏腻的背景音，王耀开始呻吟，然后被因为快感而有些变调的陌生女声吓了一跳，伊利亚见状取笑道：“吓到了？”  
王耀没有说话，只把腿分得更开了些，示意伊利亚快。苏联人依言而行，他很快就找到了王耀的新敏感点，对准那块软肉戳弄几次后，王耀流出了许多液体，顺着手指滴到了床单上。  
伊利亚有些惊讶：“这就……那么舒服？”  
王耀心里知道这是为什么，她不甚熟练地收缩穴肉吻了吻伊利亚的手指，就像过去经常做的那样，然后迅速编了个谎言：“是的。如果哪天你变成姑娘了——”她忽然被伊利亚掐住了阴蒂，失声叫了出来，然后迅速捂住了自己的嘴，同时用热情的肉壁和吐出的液体进行了回应。  
伊利亚笑道：“怎么样？”他用指骨摩擦起了阴蒂，感觉这个小玩意迅速开始发热。  
“也最好体会一下。”王耀想显得在放狠话，但她甜腻的、发着抖的嗓音显然已经无法起到这个效果。  
“当然。我会第一时间给你打电话的。”伊利亚加进了一根手指，开始探索还有没有其他敏感点，“很喜欢这个感觉？”  
王耀磕磕绊绊地应了是，在被追问为什么时，心中却忽然想：“这样我们可以把所有的陌生感甩给性别变换”。

王耀被那些消极的、不该出现的情绪淹没了，在伊利亚好奇地仰头喊“耀？”时，她隔了好一会才说因为这很新奇，又问伊利亚喜不喜欢。  
“不太喜欢，敏感点都得重新找。”伊利亚用指腹摸索着，他手指上的茧似乎比王耀印象里更粗糙了，“除非耀能怀孕，那样我会很开心的。”  
“……我们能生个什么？”  
“不知道，大概苏联科学院会有兴趣？”伊利亚给了个毫无诚意的回答，然后手指继续深入，一路左右摩擦着，感觉穴内温度又升了些，“耀里面真热。”  
王耀又流出了不少液体，她怀疑身下的床单可能已经湿透了。不过在她潮吹之前，伊利亚拔出了所有手指，笑道：“不能按住耀的阴茎了，有点儿遗憾。”  
“……”  
王耀没有力气去评价苏联人的恶趣味了，而伊利亚把她摆成最合适的姿势之后，习惯性地想去按住她的双手，半途却停住了，神色有些迟疑。  
“劳驾您按得牢些，”王耀迅速理解了伊利亚的心理，这是害怕那些过往常用的小手段惹怒自己，“我不确定——”她微微收缩了一下穴口，欢迎抵在那里的访客，“有多舒服，如果挣扎得太用力了，就是你的错。”  
伊利亚扣住了她的手腕：“行，算我的错。”他故作凶横，而王耀却笑了起来。

伊利亚试探着先进去了一小半，王耀这时已快要高潮，穴肉开始不规律地收缩，口中也已经说不出完整的句子——她很想和伊利亚同步，但实在没法掌控这些。  
伊利亚犹豫了一下，然后直接用力一顶，感觉到自己的阴茎被绵密地、热情地包裹住的同时，听见王耀哭了出来，她用浸透了情欲的嗓音反复喊他的名字，中间掺杂着“继续”、“深”之类的词。  
“耀，放松。”  
王耀根本完不成这个指令。伊利亚低下头与她接吻，随后发现中国人已经只能被动接受而无法回应了，不过即使如此，她依然迷蒙地喊着“伊廖沙”，带着那些隐秘的、深刻的情感。  
伊利亚的眼眶也开始发红了，他又往里进了些，感觉抵住了一个柔软的地方，而王耀全身打了个激灵，哭得更厉害了，乳房跟着一晃一晃的，上面那些刚刚印上去的红痕和牙印挑逗着苏联人的眼睛，他干脆低下头，又咬了一口。  
“……耀？”  
王耀抽噎着，用了好久也组织不出语言。伊利亚又尝试着顶了顶，然后松开王耀的手腕，按上了她的小腹，开始向下压。  
王耀抓紧了床单，双腿踢蹬了一下，颤抖着喷出了大量液体，哭得都有些喘不上气了，抽泣声杂夹着呻吟，这更加刺激了伊利亚的性欲。他咬上了王耀的肩膀，猛烈地、甚至可以说有些凶狠地开始抽插。

伊利亚射精时，王耀已经完全进入了恍惚状态，她失神地仰着头，除了喘息和呻吟外什么声音都发不出来。即使在伊利亚退出去之后，王耀依然眼神涣散地张着腿，用了两分多钟才恢复了意识。  
“耀看上去可太舒服了。”伊利亚温柔地抱住了王耀，咬着她的耳垂道，“就是哭得也惨。疼？”  
王耀脱力地摇摇头：“爽的。”她伸手抹掉自己的眼泪，又问伊利亚，“喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢……可陌生感还是太强了。”  
王耀的心脏抽疼了一下，她拉起伊利亚的手搓揉着自己的乳房，意味深长地说：“我喜欢这个，所以你最好快点习惯——勤俭节约是一种美德。”她语气很真诚，可惜这依然是句假话。  
“你不能再做一次了。”伊利亚有些遗憾，他玩弄起了王耀依然发着硬的乳尖，把它们捏出各种形状，“或者我用这个？”  
“……可以，怎么做？”  
“明天吧，我后天才回去。”伊利亚伸手盖住了王耀的眼睛，“睡吧。”  
王耀顺从地合上了眼睛，不过还是问道：“我以为你没尽兴？”  
“确实没有，不过耀尽兴了。够了。”

伊利亚的体贴——以及那些若隐若现的疏离感——反而让王耀开始难过，所幸她现在的嗓音泡满了高潮后特有的慵懒与疲惫，倒也泄漏不出其他情绪：“不洗澡？”  
伊利亚笑了起来：“被发现了。我刻意没说呢。”他准备下床，却被王耀拉住了。  
王耀低头看着自己的下身：“留在里面吧。”  
伊利亚眨眨眼睛：“不后悔？”  
“感觉有些奇怪——但是不难受。”王耀伸手沾了些流出来的液体，好奇地端详着，“透明的？”  
“说明我的还在里面。”  
“指子宫？”  
伊利亚摇摇头：“阴道。耀的宫颈口没开。”  
“……这得怪你。”  
“强行顶开的话耀得疼很久，”伊利亚按上她的小腹，“还难受吗？”  
王耀的下体确实还酸胀着，不过她并不关心这个：“顶开的话，你会舒服吗？”  
“……不知道，大概会。”伊利亚歪着脑袋，难得地显露出了无知，“按查理的说法，会感觉泡进了一个自带按摩的温泉。”  
“试试吧，别浪费机会——我们都别浪费。”  
“明天吧。”伊利亚的语气仿佛这个“明天”是无限长的，“你没力气了，睡吧。”

王耀窝在伊利亚的怀里，即将进入梦境的时候，她听见斯拉夫人用极轻的声音说：“其实我刚才，倒是想再问一句——你真的不后悔吗？”  
王耀依然闭着眼睛，但其实她一下子就清醒了，尽管脑子里比身上还一塌糊涂。  
伊利亚似乎觉得王耀睡着了，只安静地吻了吻她的耳垂，而王耀事实上一直思考到了天亮——至于怎么知道天亮，她听见外面学生们的叫嚷声了。  
王耀脑子里和天安门广场一样乱哄哄的，在整个北京城从睡梦中醒来的时候，她忽然想起了一句很久之前的话。

40年前，司徒雷登含恨离开中国时，王耀给伊利亚打了个电报。将中共的建国方略详细说了一遍后，中国人得意而哀伤地告诉她的“哥哥”说：  
我们即将用最伟大的成果报答所有活着和死去的共产党人：中共革命达到了它最初的目标。


End file.
